Monster
by Kakashi-Sensei-4ever
Summary: Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Sasuke, Sakura, and Yamato go to a new karaoke bar to sing, dance, and maybe get with who they have a crush on. Fluff for everyone and pre-slash for Sai and Yamato as well as for Naruto and Kakashi. Kissing, Singing, and Romance. What more is there needed to be said? Currently a one-shot until further notice.


It all started when Sakura suggested that we all go out to a karaoke bar and have a few drinks, dance, and sing a little. Everyone was all for the idea except for me.

_-Flash back no jutsu-_

_"Hay guys!" Sakura suddenly said as team seven was walking away from the bridge we usually met up on," Why don't we go to the new karaoke bar, that just opened, tonight!" she exclaimed to Yamato, Kakashi, Sai, Sasuke, and me._

_"Hm...that doesn't sound to bad of an idea you can count me in," Yamato said as he looked over at a silver haired man, "What about you Kakashi?"_

_"Ma...I guess I could go for a little sake and dancing...why not? Count me in as well Sakura," Kakashi said behind his face mask._

_"I would like to see what this karaoke thing is...you may include me as well Ugly..." Sai says as he gets a punch in the face from the steaming pinkette._

_"Well I guess I will go as well..." Sasuke says as he looks at Sakura who beams happily at him._

_Suddenly all eyes land on me because I had been abnormally quiet throughout the whole conversation. "Hay aren't you coming with us Naruto?" Sakura inquires as she looks at me. _

_"No thank you...I think I'll just head home and just relax there..." I say in a calm tone and with that I turn around and begin to walk away._

_"What's up with Naruto?" Sakura asks the group not realizing I can still hear them," Why won't he come to the karaoke bar with us?" As she says this I hear Sasuke say in a humorous tone, "Why not? Maybe he just can't sing, dance, or hold down his alcohol?" As I hear this I can't help but feel my blood boil in slight agitation and I shout over my shoulder startling them, "I'll meet you all there at 5:00 sharp...don't be late and wear something club worthy..." I growl slightly as I Sushin away from them and to my apartment._

_-Flash back no jutsu release-_

And that is how I ended up in front of a karaoke bar...waiting for my team. I tug gently on the collar of my pale blue button up collared shirt I decided to wear for the occasion. I also wore a pair of black skinny jeans that fit me quite nicely along with some black Vans and the Hokage necklace Grandma Tsunade gave to me. I fidget nervously as I wait for the rest of my team to arrive. When they do I notice right away who arrived with who. I saw Sakura walk from around a corner wearing a scarlet red knee high strapless dress with a pink shawl she was also wearing some red flats, I assume, that would be easier to dance in. She was walking alongside Sasuke who was wearing a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt he also wore some faded blue jeans and to top the whole outfit off he wore a pair of black high top converse. Kakashi-sensei and Yamato walked around from the corner adjacent to Sasuke and Sakura. Yamato was wearing a long sleeved green sweater with a black vest over it and some black jeans finished off with a pair, of the same green as his shirt, converse. Kakashi-sensei was wearing a tight fitting black shirt that accented his drool worthy abs and a pair of white skinny jeans that hugged his thighs just right. He finished the outfit off with a nice pair of black dressy shoes and he wore a black face mask instead of a blue one and he had left off his forehead protector which let his silver bangs hang gently across his face. You could see the pale pink scar that ran down his left eye that hid his Sharingan from anyone's view. The last to arrive was Sai who walked from directly down the street I was standing on. He was wearing a pale gray shirt that hung off one of his shoulders, and he wore a red tank top underneath it; he also wore black short-shorts that clung gently to his body in an almost desirable way. He wore red Vans and had a pair of black earrings in his ear as well as a white choker around his neck. Everyone congregated in front of me in a semi-circle.

"Hay guys you look great actually!" I chirp happily to them and grin widely," especially you Sai! Where'd you get such provocative clothing?" I say as I cock my head and stare at him in mock innocence. Sai's cheeks faintly glow pink as he replies, "Lets just say I have some weird...friends..." As he says this I just nod and face the rest of the group, "Alright lets go inside and get this party started!" I whoop as I rub my hands together and turn to the door of the bar and tug it open. As we enter we are hit by the smell of alcohol, sweat, roses, and food. I head to a large booth guiding my friends behind me once we arrive I wait for everyone to pile in before sitting myself. Sasuke is sitting on the outside next to Sakura who is next to Sai on one side of the table and I'm on the outside sitting next to Kakashi-sensei who is next to Yamato. There is a slight awkward silence as we all just stare at each other," So... What do you guys want to drink?" I inquire as I fidget slightly "I'll have a beer..." Yamato says as he grabs a menu to look at what they serve here. "I'll have some of that as well Baka..." Sai says as he looks at Yamato and blushes slightly; at this display I smirk to myself as I plot a devious plan. "I'll have wine and Sasuke will have whisky...right Sasuke?" Sakura says before looking at Sasuke who nods his approval which makes Sakura beam with a blush staining her cheeks. _'Oh so many people I have to get together...including me and Kakashi...' _I think to myself deviously. "...Ma...I'll have some Brandy..." Kakashi murmurs from behind his mask. "Alright I guess that means I'm the only one getting Vodka!" I chirp cheerfully as I say this I here a gasp that sounds like it came from Sakura. I look around and realize everyone is staring at me with faces ranging from shock, to disbelief, to admiration, "What?" I say as I cock my head to the side in confusion. Sakura clears her throat and then mutters, "Well...we didn't realize that you drank such...s-stronger alcohol...it was quite surprising..." as she says this I nod my understanding and stand to retrieve our drinks. Once I get to the bar and order the drinks a man approaches me, "Hay baby...you look mighty fine tonight..." he says and I wrinkle my nose slightly at the smell of alcohol that wafts from his mouth into my face. "Why don't you lay a little sugar on me..." the man, who has green eyes and brown hair and looks to be slightly older than me, slurs as he wraps and arm around my waist and tugs me into his chest. I growl lowly as my eyes turn scarlet and become slits and I bark in and deep voice, **"Get off me..." **the, apparently, stupid man just grips my waist tighter and slurs, "And if I-I don't...?" A savage growl is torn from my throat probably heard my everyone back at the table, **"IF YOU DON'T I'LL TEAR OFF YOUR ARMS AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS AND FUCKING, FUCK YOU WITH YOUR OWN DAMN ARMS!" **I rip myself out of his grip easily and snap my, now, sharp canines at him before grabbing the drinks offered to me by the bartender and stalking back to the table where the others arm waiting. I lay the tray on the table before flopping agitatedly into my seat, and as I glare angrily at the table I hear Kakashi's silky voice float into my ears, "Ma...Naruto are you okay...?" he asks with a slight tremble in his voice from nervousness. I slightly glare at him and growl lightly, "...No...Why do you ask...?" He shifts nervously and scratches a finger along his cheek and murmurs, "Well...it's because your eyes are blood red and in slits...that's all..." Once he says this I sit up straight and grab the spoon out of Yamato's hand as he yelps startled, "Hay!" he cries as I easily swipe it from his grasp. "I'll give it back..." I say as I bring it up to my eye; in the reflection I see a bloody red eye with a slit slightly frowning back at me. I let the spoon drop back into Yamato's hand and let my arm fall to my side,"...Well...Damn..." I grunt. There is an awkwardly tense silence that is broken by Sakura this time, "Why don't we go do some karaoke!?" she says as everyone moves to go sit in front of the stage. Once we get there she goes to the DJ and whispers in his ear and he nods and smiles at her before handing her a mic. She walks onto stage and the DJ changes song to that was upbeat and she sways her hips slightly as she starts to sing.

_**"Putting my defences up**_

_**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**_

_**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack," she sings softly into the mic catching the whole bar's attention, surprising the ones who know her that she can sing that softly, sweetly, and that well.**_

_**"Never put my love out on the line," she sings as she draws a line with one finger.**_

_**"Never said yes to the right guy," she sings sadly with a shake of her head.**_

_**"Never had trouble getting what I want**_

_**But when it comes to you I'm never good enough," as she sings this she stares directly at Sasuke who actually blushes slightly as they make eye contact.**_

_**"When I don't care**_

_**I can play him like a Ken doll," she chirps happily and dances around like she's playing.**_

_**"Won't wash my hair**_

_**Then make him bounce like a basketball," she pretends to bounce a ball on the ground. **_

_**"But you make me wanna act like a girl**_

_**Paint my nails and wear high heels," she runs a hand down the length of her body seductively, receiving a few wolf whistles in her direction. **_

_**"Yes you make so nervous that I just can't hold your hand," she sings sadly as she reaches out for Sasuke but then pulls her hand back to her chest.**_

_**"You make me blow**_

_**But I cover up, won't let it show**_

_**So I'm putting my defenses up**_

_**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**_

_**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack," she sings as she struts around the stage.**_

_**"Never break a sweat for the other guys," she swipes a hand across her face.**_

_**"When you come around I get paralyzed," she freezes in her place a she sings this staring at Sasuke.**_

_**"And every time I try to be myself**_

_**It comes out wrong like a cry for help," she cries as she wraps and arm around herself as if to protect herself.**_

_**"It's just not fair," she stamps her foot like a child.**_

_**"Brings more trouble than it all is worth**_

_**I gasp for air**_

_**It feels so good, but you know it hurts," she sings loudly as she glares at Sasuke who has the decency to look guilty.**_

_**"But you make me wanna act like a girl**_

_**Paint my nails and wear high heels**_

_**Yes you make me so nervous that i just cant hold your hand," she sings as she reaches out then brings her hand back to her chest.**_

_**"You make me glow**_

_**But I cover up, won't let it show," she sings.**_

_**"So I'm putting my defences up**_

_**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**_

_**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack," she sings loudly and struts around.**_

_**"I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack," she sings.**_

_**"The feelings got lost in my lungs," she grabs her chest like she's in pain.**_

_**"They're burning, I'd rather be numb," she sings coldly as she makes a pokerface.**_

_**"And there's no one else to blame!," she says staring directly at Sasuke.**_

_**"So scared I'll take off and run," she pretends like she's gonna run away.**_

_**"I'm flying too close to the sun**_

_**And I'll burst into flames," she throws her hands in the air.**_

_**"You make me glow**_

_**But I cover up, won't let it show**_

_**So I'm putting my defences up**_

_**Cause I don't wanna fall in love," she sings as she struts toward the front of the stage.**_

_**"If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack," she sings as she stops at the edge of the stage,**_

_**"I think I'd have a heart attack," she finishes softly.**_

There is a moment of silence before the whole bar burst into applause at her performance. She blushes before bowing and climbing off of the stage and walking toward our new table," That was great Sakura-chan!" I cheer as I give her a bear hug. "Thanks Naruto..." she say quietly as she hugs me back, as she sits down Sasuke sits next to her and complements her singing and she blushes. "...I think I will go up next..." Sai says surprising everyone. "..Not to be a jerk but...do you even know how to sing Sai...?" I ask politely not wanting to hurt his feelings. "Of course...watch..." he says as he goes to the DJ whispers in his ear takes the mic and walks on stage and stands in the middle of it. The song starts loudish and rock-in-roll like and get louder.

**_"Well, I'm not a vampire_**

**_But I feel like one," Sai sings ,in a voice that is surprisingly sweet and light, and makes a gesture to his pale skin._**

**_"Sometimes I sleep all day_**

**_Because I hate the sunlight," he shades his eyes from the "sunlight" and twirls in a circle._**

**_"My hands are always shaking_**

**_Body's always aching," he sings as he shakes one hand and then grabs his body._**

**_"In the darkness when I feed," he licks his lips._**

**_"Well, I can lure any woman_**

**_That I want to in my bed with me,:" he purrs seductively, making our whole group blush, and beckons for Yamato to come on the stage. Yamato looks like a deer caught I headlights and Sasuke has to shove him in the stage's direction before he begins to walk toward it by himself. He climbs on the stage and Sai walks over to him._**

**_"And whiskey seems_**

**_To be my holy water," he sings as he circles Yamato who is blushing and eyeing Sai nervously._**

**_"Mothers, better lock your doors_**

**_And hide your daughters," he giggles before squeezing Yamato's ass which make Yamato yelp in surprise and blush a deeper red._**

**_"I'm insane," Sai screams._**

**_"Well, I can feel it in my bones_**

**_Coursing through my veins_**

**_When did I become so cold?" he sings as he cocks his head to the side almost in confusion._**

**_"For goodness sake_**

**_Where is my self control?," he sings as he strokes Yamato's chest and down his leg._**

**_"If home is where my heart is_**

**_Then my heart has lost all hope," he sings sadly as he steps away from Yamato who sighs in relief._**

**_"Well, I'm not a zombie_**

**_But I feel like one today" he sings as he circles Yamato again._**

**_"Self induced comatose_**

**_Chemical daze" he sings as he feigns sleepiness._**

**_"My head is always spinning" he twirls in a circle before holding his head._**

**_"From this physical revision_**

**_My stomach has had enough" he sings as he grabs his stomach._**

**_"I feel like a lady_**

**_That is pregnant with a baby" he cries as he rubs his stomach._**

**_"'Cause I'm always throwing up_**

**_Hi, my name is Ronnie_**

**_I'm an addict, hi, Ronnie_**

**_Daddy should've never_**

**_Raised me on Black Sabbath" he sings as he struts around the stage._**

**_"I'm insane_**

**_Well, I can feel it in my bones_**

**_Coursing through my veins_**

**_When did I become so cold?" he sings as he once again is standing beside Yamato._**

**_"For goodness sake_**

**_Where is my self control?" he sings as he grabs Yamato's ass._**

**_"If home is where my heart is_**

**_Then my heart has lost all hope" he screams as he clutches his heart._**

**_"God bless all of you now_**

**_'Cause I'm going straight to hell_**

**_And I'm taking you down with me_**

**_'Cause you know damn well" he screams almost angry and insane like._**

**_"I'm insane_**

**_I can feel it in my bones_**

**_Coursing through my veins_**

**_When did I become so cold? he sings as he circles Yamato._**

**_"I'm insane_**

**_Well, I can feel it in my bones_**

**_Coursing through my veins_**

**_When did I become so cold?_**

**_For goodness sake_**

**_Where is my self control?_**

**_If home is where my heart is_**

**_Then my heart has lost all hope" he sings as he clutches Yamato to his side._**

**_"All hope, all hope" he sings softly and looks up into Yamato's eyes blushing almost as deeply as Yamato himself._**

The bar broke out into an uproar once again and Sai and Yamato climb offstage. When they arrive back at the table I give Sai a high-five. "You guys rocked it!" I cheer happily as both Yamato and Sai blush. "..W-why thank you N-Naruto..." Sai mumbles as he sits next to Yamato the latter actually scooting a little closer to Sai which makes both of them blush. I rise and everyone turns to me, "I might as well get it out of the way before someone forces me to go..." I say as I walk up to the DJ and get a mic after I whisper to him the song I want to sing. The song starts with some electric guitar.

_**"The secret side of me, I never let you see" I sing softly and slightly aggressively.**_

_**"I keep it caged but I can't control it**_

_**So stay away from me, the beast is ugly" I sing angrily as I wave my hand as if to warn them to keep their distance.**_

_**"I feel the rage and I just can't hold it" I scream as my eyes turn scarlet and turn into slits.**_

_**"It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls**_

_**It comes awake and I can't control it" I growl while I sing swiping my hand through the air to symbolize scratching.**_

_**"Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head" I wail as I clutch my head.**_

_**"Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?" I cry as I reach out for someone to help me.**_

_**"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster" I sing sadly as I look around.**_

_**"I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster" I growl with self-loathing as I bare my canines.**_

_**"I, I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster" I howl.**_

_**"My secret side I keep hid under lock and key" I sing as I pretend to lock a door.**_

_**"I keep it caged but I can't control it**_

_**'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down" I sing.**_

_**"Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?" I clutch my chest.**_

_**"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster" I growl angrily as I prowl around the stage.**_

_**"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster" I sing loudly and growl darkly.**_

_**"It's hiding in the dark, its teeth are razor sharp" I growl as I flash my teeth.**_

_**"There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart" I wail as I clutch my heart.**_

_**"No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream**_

_**Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster" I cry as I feel tears prick my eyes.**_

_**"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster" I howl sadly.**_

_**"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster" I sing as I stare blankly forward.**_

_**"I'm gonna lose control, it's something radical**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster" I growl as I flash an insane smile.**_

_**"I, I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster" I sing loudly.**_

_**"I, I feel like a monster" I finish howling softly as a few tears drip down my face.**_

I hear the crowd cheer the loudest it had that night as I smile lightly not entirely into it as I jump off the stage and walk back to the table. Everyone stares at me and I can't help but blush, "What?!" I snap unintentionally. "...D-do you really feel that w-way...Naruto...?" Sakura ask as she is being held close by Sasuke. "Yeah do you Baka...?" Sai asks as he is tugged closer to Yamato by the aforementioned man who has an arm slung around Sai's shoulders. I glower at them and look away, "...So what if I do...?" I growl as I feel someone lay a hand on my shoulder, "Wha-" I start to say before clothed lips are pressing against my mouth. I let out a slight moan as I look up into one stormy gray eye and another blood red eye that stare into my own eyes. As I pull back I stare blankly at Kakashi who is looking at me with sadness in his now one open eye. "Your not a monster Naruto..." he says to me.

I find that answer hard to believe.

* * *

Well that's that! Do you think I should make it a longer story? Review to tell me whether or not to.

**Name of songs in order:**

**Heart Attack by Demi Lavato**

**I'm Not A Vampire by Falling In Reverse**

**Monster by Skillet**


End file.
